Hevnen
by Ann Catherine Black
Summary: Dette handler om marauderne og jaggu meg har det sniki seg med enda ei marauder:P
1. Chapter 1

En rask forklaring:

Først om min canon.

Hun heter altså Ann Catherine Black, men kalles Cat av alle. Bortsett fra av the marauders. Av de blir hun kallt Muzzle. Det er fordi animagusen hennes er en hest og Muzzle betyr mule. Hun er søskenbarnet til Sirius og de bor i nærheten av hverandre så de har alltid hengt rundt sammen. De krangler ofte og er nesten som søsken. Hun er også ei av the marauders.

Så er det at jeg gidder ikkke å ta noen beskrivelse av noen personene siden jeg antar at dere vet hvem de er. Dette skjer altså i slutten av 5. året.

- Ser denne bra ut? sa Cat og så kritisk ned i gryta dems.

- Den ser ikke ut som Evans sin og Snivelly sin, men i forhold til Prongs og Moony sin ser den ganske grei ut. Den ser mye bedre ut en Wormtail sin, svarte han surt får å ikke ha gjort det bedre enn Snivelly.

-Rør litt du da nå da, sa hun. Å følg oppskriften, sa hun strengt til søskenbarnet.

Sirus mumlet noe uhørlig men tok over.

Hun så opp. Lily Evans jobbet med ei av de venninnene sine. Hun var den mest populære og hun hadde alltid noen gode å jobbe med. Cat hadde aldri fårr være med den venninnegjengen. Snivelly, eller Severus Snape som han het jobbet med en sur hufflepuff som ikke gjorde en dritt. Venninna til Evans gjorde heller ikke stort. Evans og Snivelly var klassens beste i potions og Slughorns yndlingselever.

-At den ikke kan bli smaragdgrønn! brøt Sirius inn i tankene hennes.

Hun så ned i gryta som var gusjegrønn.

-Skjønner ikke det der, svarte hun irritert. Vi følger oppskriften fra punkt til prikke allikevel blir den ikke riktig.

-Tida er ute! sa Slughorn. Fyll en liten prøve til meg og legg den på kateteret.

- Dette var nydelig Snape. Helt perfekt. Deg og Evans fantastisk! 10 poeng til gryffindor og 10 poeng til slytherin.

Han fikk inn resten av prøvene uten at han sa noe stort. Når Snape gikk forbi Cat og Sirius på vei ut smilte han et lite fett og seirende smil.

-Han skal få hevn, mumlet Sirius nesten lydløst.

Ca 15 min senere satt de i storsalen ved gryffindor bordet. Nå var resten av gjengen der også. Peter aka Wormtail, James aka Prongs og Remus aka Moony.

- Snivelly skal få hevn, sa Sirius surt.

- Ja, en skikkelig søt en å, sa Ct. Men du slipper å gjenta det hele tiden. Vi har hørt det helt siden potions timen var ferdig.

- Strålende Snape, strålende, immiterte James Slughorn å himle med øynene.

- Han setter meg og Muzzle hele tida sammen fordi han vet at vi ikke klarer å jobbe sammen, fortsatte Sirius surt.

- Dere jobba jo faktisk veldig bra denne timen da Padfoot. Potionen ble faktisk ganske bra og det var ingen som våda hverandre. Det ble faktsisk ikke engang noen hyling og skriking, sa Remus fornuftig å så opp fra boka.

Sirius og Cat sendte han et drepende blikk.

- Men når dere er inne på det med hevn må dere gjøre noe ordentlig da. Ikke bare spenne et bein på han eller noe sånnt, sa James og flirte.

- Blir u'kke med a Prongs? Det må du vel, sa Cat sjokkert.

Han ristet på hodet.

Men du Wormy blir vel med? sa Cat.

- Dere skal ikke gjøre noe farlig vel? stammet Peter.

- Nei vel så blir ikke du heller med nei, sa Cat irritert. Å du blir vel heller ikke med Moony?

Remus ristet på hodet.

- Hvorfor blir ikke du med da Prongsi? spurte Sirius irritert over at ikke bestevennen ville bli med.

-Nei... jeg har begynt å tenke litt...

- Grattis vennen! Utbrøt Sirius og Cat i kor og folk rundt dem så rart på dem.

- Tenk, sa Cat og "snufset". Endli har ann begynt å tenke. Etter så mange år.

- Ja, lillegutt begynner å bli stor, sa Sirius og tørkt en liksom tåre.

James overså dem begge og fortsatte med lav stemme:

-... at grunnen til at ikke Lily ikke liker meg er at jeg er litt småslem mot Snivelly. Så får at hun skal bli snillere mot meg må jeg bli snillere mot Snivelly.

Remus så opp fra boka. Sirius og Cat glodde på han med store øyne. Peter så på han med åpen munn som om han skulle vært en kjendis som nettopp hadde sagt at han skulle slutte å være kjendis.

- Er det James Potter som snakker? spurte Remus.

Han nikket stolt.

Cat åpnet munnen får å si noe, men James var raskere.

- Det er Quidditch trening snart. Kommer dere? Sa han og reiste seg.

- Ye ye, sa Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Neste morgen våknet guttene av at Cat vekket dem.

Det første James tenkte på var den mislykka quiddich trening i går. Han var selv seeker og hadde klart seg fint. Cat og Sirius (som var beatere) hadde hatt det "gøy" med å denge bladgere på spillerne hvis de kom får nær bakken (siden det da ikke var så lang vei ned å dette). Kapteinen, Mark McDonald hadde blitt rasende og skjellt dem ut. Det var ikke første gang det skjedde. Så de hadde fått spillt fint i ca. 20 min, men da måtte selvfølgelig Sirius og Cat begynne og krangle. De hadde begynt å denge en badgere på hverandre. De skulle se hvem som holdt seg lengst på limen. Den andre badgeren hadde hatt det "gøy" med de andre spillerne. Heldigvis rakk McDonald stoppe de før noen tapte. De to kunne være utrolig tankeløse.

- Utrolig tidlig ute du er ute i dag Muzzle, sa Sirius trøtt.

- Hun overhørte Sirius.

- Når er e' fullmåne Moony?

- Søndag, svarte Remus trøtt.

- Shit! Sa hun. Vi kommer nåk litt seint. Eller i vært fall jeg, Sirius og James. McDonald vil ha ny Quidditchtrening siden den andre var helt mislykka. Så er e' U.G.L.Eer i Potions og Transfirurgation på mandag.

- Jeg klarer da meg en gang uten selskap, sa Remus. Jeg vil hverken gi fra meg quidditch pokalen til Ravenclaw eller at dere skal stryke heksamen pga meg.

- Vi stryker ikke. Vi kan komme vi, sa Cat.

- Skjerp dere. Dette er viktig. Dette er framtida, sa Remus.

- Bare ikke du stryker da Moony, sa James.

I lunch tida gikk Cat og Sirius alene i gangen. Peter og Remus var på biblioteket og leste, mens James prøvde å få sjangs på Evans.

- De var midt i en diskusjon om James klarte og få Evans da Cat plutsellig sa:

- Lurer på hvorfor ingen av jentene lurer på hvorfor enga mi er tom en gang i måneden.

- De er vel bare glade til tenker jeg, sa Sirius og trakk på skuldrene,

- De lurer faktisk, sa en stemme bak dem.

- De snudde seg brått.

- Næmmen er e' ikke lille Snivelly som våger seg ut fra det trygge redet til Slytherinene og Evans? Sa Cat.

- Det lurer jeg også på Black. Hva gjør du ute av senga de en gang i måneden? Sa Snape og overhørte setningen hennes.

- Har'ke du no' med. Å du Snivy. Et lite tips. Vask håret, sa Sirius og gliste ondt.

- BLACK! Sa en stemme bak dem.

Sirius snudde hodet sløvt.

- Å hei Evans, sa han irritert.

- Heisann, Evans, sa Cat i en tilgjort lystig stemme. Skal du ikke si hei?

- Det er vanlig høflighet, sa Sirius alvorlig.

- Men dere er ikke høflige, sa hun i en skarp tone og de smaragd grønne øynene lynte.

Hadde det ikke vært får at de var så vant til det hadde de rygga et par steg.

- Hvorfor skal dere alltid plage han. Plag noen på deres egen størrelse, fortsatte hun.

- De er like gamle som ham, sa James som nettopp hadde dukket opp fra ingensteds fra.

- Ikke deg igjen, freste hun. At du ikke kan slutte og følge etter meg. Jeg stikker nå, men ikke våg å gjøre Snape noe stygt. Det vil dere angre på.

- Så fort hun runda svingen fanget de Snape opp i et hjørne.

- Husk hva Evans sa, sa Snape.

- Ikke gjør no' stygt mot Snape? Det ska' vi'kke heller. Vi ska' gjøre no' stygt mot Snivelly, sa Cat.

- Det er min tur, sa Sirius opphisset.¨

- Nei, det er min tur, sa Cat.

De så hverandre stygt inn i øynene.

- Ja vel da. Gjør det du da, sa Cat irritert.

- Gjør han om til en gribb, sa James. Det passer så bra med nesa.

- Skjerp deg James. Du husker hva som skjedde da vi forvandla Olsen til en gribb. Han angrep, sa Cat. Jeg har fortsatt arr etter det.

Sirius gjorde gjorde tilslutt et sløvt vift med tryllestaven og plutselig sto det et ekorn forann dem.

- Nydelig, sa Cat og gliste.

- Nydelig ja, Paddy, sa James.

- Absolutt praktfullt Black. 20 minus får deg 15 vær fra Potter og Black, og arrest hos meg kl. 8. Denne samtalen har vi hatt før. Ikke transfirurger klassekamerater! Sa hun strengt.

McGonnogall hadde stått bak dem og sett alt. Evans hadde vel sladra. Så det var derfor Snape hadde vært så rolig.

* * *

Dette ble utrolig mye dialog:P Men men. Push the button 4 review! 


End file.
